Explosions, Ramen and Broken Hearts
by strawberrypoprocks101
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are going out, but Sakura is cheating! omg! lolz, but Naruto is like, a bum because he likes Sakura and doesn't know that she's cheating and on top of that, Hinata loves Naruto. Yah, I suck at summaries XD
1. Chapter 1

_Sasuke_

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked, twirling Sakura's light pink hair in his fingers. Sakura jerked her head back towards him, looking slightly surprised.

"Oh…..it's nothing," she replied, smiling lightly, her green eyes still gazing at something, or someone. But whatever it was, 'it' wasn't him.

"I love you, Sakura," Sasuke said earnestly, but even this failed to spark her attention, to cause her to gaze at him lovingly with those large, doe-like eyes.

"Mm," murmured Sakura, and an uncomfortable silence passed. Sasuke dropped his hand from her hair and began to tug at a loose string on his shorts. The awkward silence continued, broken only by the occasional _sszzzzttt_ of the fabric as the thread began to come loose.

Suddenly, a sharp rap sounded at the door.

"I'll get it," said Sakura, leaping up from the couch with an unordinary vigor and ran out, the spark in her eyes returning.

Sasuke continued to sit on the couch, as though frozen to the spot. His fingers traced the depression in the cushions, left by Sakura. Doubt began to grip his heart, but he quickly shook it off. No, he told himself, Sakura loves me….right?

He got up off the couch and stretched. He paced back and forth, stopping suddenly to rearrange the pictures on his bureau, paced faster, then stopped and rearranged them again. This isn't like me, he thought, I should be calm, dignified, strong. Strong enough to kill my bastard brother. He didn't have time to worry over such useless thoughts.

He stopped at the bureau again to look at the pictures, trying to find what agitated him so much. Kakashi, mother, father…no Sakura.

Oh, that was it, he thought lightly. I'll just ask her for one tomorrow. Now there's no problem.

He still felt a great uneasiness, which sat like a boulder in the pit of his stomach, but continued to tell himself that nothing was wrong. He picked up a duster, and proceeded in burying his doubts in a cloud of dust, waiting for Sakura to return.

_Sakura_

Sasuke's thigh lightly touched Sakura's, and his fingers fiddled with her hair. She was so bored, and now that she gazed into his face, she could not see why she had ever fawned on him. He was so moody, so dull. And yet, as he murmured 'I love you' into her ear and gazed at her so lovingly, she simply could not bring herself to tell him how she felt, much less about Yaro.

She smiled slightly, just thinking about him. He had a fine, muscular face, with his ebony black, wind blown hair and gorgeous dark blue eyes, which always seemed to sparkle with laughter. His olive-green messenger suit high-lighted his well toned muscles, making him look sooooo handsome. Next to Yaro, Sasuke had become only a faint smudge against a bright blue sky.

So now, she was constantly making up excuses to be with Yaro. At times, she felt like screaming at Sasuke. Why did he have to care about her so much? Why did he always have to make her feel so guilty? She knew it wasn't his fault, but it angered her all the same.

Once, she had told Sasuke that her mother was sick in order to be able to go to the fair with Yaro. When she had come home, her porch had been overflowing with roses and two medical ninjas sat on the porch swing, from yours truly, Sasuke.

She heard a sharp rap at the door. At the same time, the old grandfather clock announced that it was 2:00. 2:00! That was the time for messenger ninjas to begin their rounds! The person at the door _had _to be Yaro! She leapt up, and nearly flew down the stairs, grinning from ear to ear. She yanked open the door, and there stood Yaro, in all of his handsome gloriousness.

He took off his goggles and cap, and they kissed, long and deeply. It felt so rich, and made her feel light-headed and happy, as though she were floating in a bubble. Sasuke's flimsy slobbery kisses were nothing compared to this, this utter bliss.

When their lips finally parted, Yaro stuffed his cap and goggles into his messenger bag.

"I didn't expect to find you here," he said.

"Oh," said Sakura, blushing, "This is Sasuke's house…"

"What? Why?!" he asked, his voice hardening.

"Oh please, Yaro, don't leave! I swear, he doesn't mean anything to me, please! I just don't know how to tell him, please believe me!"

Yaro laughed, "Well, alright then. I'll come by your house again later. Here's the mail, and oh, those pictures we took at the fair together? They're back. Here." He said, handing her a large package, and several other flimsy white letters covered in hearts and I love you's.

Sakura shoved the package into her kunai belt, and then flipped her red dress over it, leaving no trace of it.

Yaro kissed her again, stood up straight, saluted and ran off, readjusting his goggles over his eyes and slamming his cap back over his hair.

Sakura smiled lightly, her heart leaping up and down in her chest.

Regaining her composure, she gripped the fan mail tightly and bounded back up the stairs.

_Naruto_

One of the plastic cups fell to the floor, spilling a tiny puddle of ramen and staining the rug.

Five more empty cups rolled about on the table, dribbling ramen onto the table cloth.

Naruto sat at the table, earnestly slurping up ramen noodles as his stomach steadily grew to enormous proportions.

He brought the cup to his lips and gulped down the soup, slamming it down and belching loudly.

He yawned, and pushed against the table to get out and go to bed…but the table didn't budge. The edge was jammed in the great folds of fat which had formed around Naruto's middle, and the poor orange jumpsuit was nearly tearing underneath the strain. The room was silent, except for the sloshing of his huge belly and the profanities which Naruto continuously yelled out to no one in particular.

Finally, he sighed. He put his pudgy fingers into place and muttered, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Two extremely fat Naruto clones instantly appeared and began lumbering about the kitchen, breaking dishes, smashing windows and simply causing general havoc.

Naruto called them, and they looked over at him with stupid expressions. Like mini elephants, they stumbled to the table, ripping a faded purple drape printed with blue flowers on the way.

Then began the great campaign of 'get-Naruto-out-of-the-chair'. The clones grunted and groaned, but they couldn't budge him.

"Useless," muttered Naruto, and obliterated both clones into a cloud of white smoke with a kunai.

"Geez…It's not our fault, boss. Cut down on that ramen," muttered one of the clones as it disappeared.

Naruto ignored them and began to form a Rasengan. He threw it at the middle of the table as well as he could, and the dining room exploded in a bright blue light.

When the smoke finally cleared away, the table was in splinters. Bits of plastic cups were strewn across the floor and the walls and one of the walls had a giant hole in it. Naruto sat on the ground, a few feet away, staring through the huge hole.

"Whatever," he said to himself, "The room needed airing out anyways."

After throwing all seven ramen cups out the window (AKA giant smoking hole in the wall) he crawled off to his bedroom.

The bed creaked loudly as Naruto tumbled onto it, as if begging for mercy, and the wood frame began to splinter with a 'crack'. Naruto grabbed the group picture of Team 7 off of his night table and heaved it at the wall, watching Sakura and Sasuke's faces crumble with the satisfying tinkle of breaking glass.

Belching again, Naruto glanced at his pajamas, and then at his bulging orange jumpsuit. Yeah, right, he thought. Well, at least he could take off his kunai belt. As the kunais tinkled, Naruto's eye caught a hideous caricature of Sasuke on the wall.

Grinning maliciously, he lay back on his bed and heaved a handful of kunais at the picture with a loud, "HYAH!" Soon, he was laughing insanely, his arms moving in an orange blur. At last, growling and glowing faintly from the fox's power, he sprang at the picture, scratching at it, smashing bits of it between his teeth and destroying the wall behind it.

Finally, he calmed down and inspected the damage. He sighed, and brushed the bits of slobbery paper and kunais out the window (AKA giant hole in the wall).

He stumbled to his bed and fell asleep; and he dreamed.

He was standing in a familiar narrow hall, filled with shallow water. He looked down at his stomach, and was surprised to see it was now a normal size. He patted it happily, and it gurgled in response.

Suddenly, he heard someone calling his name, "Narutooooo! Naruuuutoooooo!" He looked up and saw Sakura calling him, smiling and waving. He ran towards her, thinking "She's finally broken up with Sasuke!"

Naruto kept running, the water sloshing around his feet, and yet, Sakura was always just out of reach. She seemed to simply glide along, now with her back facing Naruto. He caught her by the shoulder, but the fabric simply dissolved like mist through his fingers. She continued to move forward, more quickly now, and ran right into the arms of Sasuke, who had suddenly appeared before her. As they kissed, they swirled away into a mist.

Naruto fell to his knees, and his shoulders began to shake as tears coursed down his face.

"Why?!" he screamed, his voice echoing down through the empty corridors, "Why?!"

As he raised his head, he found himself staring into the dark eyes of the nine-tailed fox as it growled in its low voice, "Naruto……"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hinata_

Tak……Tak…….Tak…Tak…Tak. Tak. Tak! Tak! Tak!

Hinata fell to her knees in despair, surveying the kunais strewn across the yard, and the target standing unscathed among them.

How could she ever hope to win Naruto's heart this way? She was _nothing_ compared to Sakura…

A harsh laugh jerked her out of her reverie. She turned to see Neji, dangling his legs over the porch. His arms were crossed, his eyes mocking and a sneer danced across his lips.

Her eyes turned back to her knees, and her face burned with fury and humiliation.

"You are an embarrassment to our family. You always will be. Just accept it and stop wasting your time out here. Awwww, look at the little weakling cry…"

"Now, now Neji. That's not nice," her father's voice said, completely lacking any sincerity.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir. I only wanted to help." Neji replied sweetly, smirking at Hinata, who really had been driven to tears.

"It's fine Neji." Her father's suddenly became cold and harsh as he turned to Hinata, "Hinata, I'll talk to you later. Come, Neji."

Hinata felt like screaming as she saw her father put his arm around Neji. The tips of her fingers turned pure white as she gripped the loose fabric of her skirt in fury.

Soon, she could hear the steady taps of the kunais and the crack of the splintering wood as they hit their targets.

She carefully reached into her back pocket and brought out a faded picture of Naruto. She held it close to her heart. Yes, she thought, she would work harder for Naruto, and one day, even Neji would not be able to surpass her.

Putting the picture back into her pocket, she got up and brushed the dust off of her clothing. Wiping her eyes, she raised her chin and went inside to prepare dinner.


End file.
